


Countertransference

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Countertransference [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the age old story of psychiatrist meets patient, falls head over heels for a lunatic and joins her in a life of villainy. Dr. Jack Napier's love for Harley Quinn  was stronger than their madhouse walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmethll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmethll/gifts).



Dr. Jack Napier slid his ID badge through the electronic scanner and heard a buzz signaling that the door to the maximum security wing was now unlocked. He pulled the heavy reinforced door open and walked into Arkham’s most dangerous section. There weren’t many patients in this part of the asylum and the ones that were here were an assortment of violent lunatics taken out of the imagination of a horror writer. All except for her. His patient, Harley Quinn, a beautiful blonde dream girl in this wasteland of nightmares. If you looked at her when she wasn’t making eye contact with you she looked like a porcelain doll that someone had left behind in one of the cells by accident. That was until her eyes met yours, then it felt like she was looking into your soul, inspecting it for cracks and crevices. Anything that she could worm her way into and use to tear you apart. The maximum security wing’s little lost doll was the most dangerous monster in the place.

Because she was so deadly he only met with her once a week, that was all the risk the security guards were willing to take with moving her in and out of her cell. It greatly reduced the mortality rate in the maximum security wing. The state required that she get three hours of psychiatric treatment a week so he had to deal with one long session with her every Friday afternoon. That made it sound like more of a hardship than it really was. Sure he spent that entire three hours an anxious and jumpy mess but she also had a knack for making him laugh and even putting him at ease sometimes. Of course it was right after those moments, when he realized he’d just been put at ease by a vicious killer, that he felt most anxious around her. And at those moments something like victory always shone out of her eyes as she watched him.

As Jack walked down the hall to the treatment room next to Harley’s cell he kept his eyes down and avoided looking at her. He couldn’t avoid her in their sessions but he tried to limit his exposure to her otherwise. Her presence wasn’t the sort of thing you could build up an immunity to from increased contact. It had the opposite effect, every minute he was around her increased his sensitivity to her. At first she had been a terrifying portrait of madness, now he found himself admiring artistic nuances in the brush strokes that painted the picture of Harley Quinn. And admiring her brush strokes was the very least of his problems. He found himself starting to understand her. No, not understand, he was starting to relate to her. He was starting to see the world through her eyes.

Jack had wondered at the beginning of his time at Arkham how he had ended up as Harley Quinn’s therapist. He was considered a brilliant young psychiatrist full of promise and modern techniques but Harley Quinn was the most famous and most insane inmate at the asylum. He probably never would have figured it out if his patient hadn’t spelled it out for him during their first session. Expendable. She’d called him expendable and he realized that the Arkham staff had probably justified his assignment to her with his qualifications and his uniquely clever mind but Harley was right. No one expected Harley Quinn to get better and no one else wanted to be the victim of whatever violent game she decided to play the next time she found a crack in Arkham’s security. Since both he and his patient realized that he wasn’t there to really treat her and no one had given him the role of her therapist out of respect for his intellect they shared a sense of comradery over the futility of their roles. Well the futility of his role in it, Harley was too narcissistic to ever view herself as ineffective. In her defense she did have a long history of not only escaping Arkham but doing so with an extremely high kill count so perhaps it wasn’t so narcissistic after all. And there he went again, championing Harley’s criminal abilities in his own mind.

Jack settled into the run down therapy room and waited for the guards to bring Harley Quinn in to him. Most of the time she came quietly, seeming happy to see him. He tried to see that as a good sign for their therapy sessions and not take it as a sign of her personal interest in him. Today he could hear a scuffle in the hallway that indicated a less than compliant patient. That put his guard up, not because he thought her more or less likely to kill him but because he had learned that Harley did everything for a reason and being a clever person who liked a good puzzle he had started working out what the reasons were for her behaviors. Scuffling with the guards usually meant something big was going to happen. It was generally a violent outburst that led to someone’s death but other times it had been some plot to stir up trouble in the security wing. One of these days he knew it would probably signal a break out attempt, she was certainly due for one. Attempt wasn’t the right word, she was always successful. This had so far been her longest stint in Arkham so everyone who dealt with Harley Quinn was a little on edge, just waiting to see when she would escape and how many lives she’d take doing it.

Finally his patient entered the room with two security guards still handling her quite roughly over her resistance to their relocating her. He hated how she was treated by the Arkham security employees. He understood the need for caution with her but the guards clearly loathed her and treated her like she was less than human. He used to speak up about it to the head of security but his complaints were always acknowledged with a dismissive grunt and nothing changed. Finally his own supervisor had spoken with him about not interfering with the security team’s procedures and he accepted that nothing he could do would change how Harley was treated. He was aware enough of his own state of mind to realize that this treatment of her only made him empathize with her more but he was not in control of himself enough to stop it from happening.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Quinn.” He greeted his patient formally in response to his own less than professional feelings for her that he’d just been thinking about. Truthfully when they were in session he generally called her Harley and maybe even said it with a friendly tone.

“Aw c’mon, Doctor J. You know I don’t like it when you get all stiff and serious on me. Or are we roleplaying? Am I the naughty school girl who’s about to get a spanking from the headmaster? Oh, I hope I am! I’ve been very, very bad, sir! I need a spanking so badly, Headmaster and you look like just the guy to give it to me hard.” She leered at him and then threw her head back with a loud disconcerting laugh. The security guard that was securing her ankle chains to the floor jumped back and fell over at the shrill sound, which of course made Harley laugh harder. The guards left the room quickly and Jack had a feeling they wouldn’t be back even if he called for them. He decided to ignore her outburst and move on to their session.

“Harley, we’ve talked about my name before. It’s Dr. Napier. Can we try to get on task? We have a long afternoon ahead of us.”

“Oh, sorry Doc, was this going to be the afternoon you cure me? Sorry if I’m ruining it by trying to have a little fun. I’m still up for the roleplaying if you change your mind.” She sat on the green vinyl chaise that served as a therapy couch in the treatment room which had last been redecorated in the mid-sixties and her face turned from mischievous to keenly observant for just a moment. He wondered what she was thinking of in that moment. It made him nervous.

“We could actually make an attempt at working on your mental health today, Harley. Or we could perhaps work on some behavioral modifications that could make your situation more pleasant for you. I’d really like it if we could work on your constant attempts to antagonize the guards like that. It can’t be very pleasant for you to be treated that way by them.” For an inmate like Harley there was nothing he could do for her that would get her released but he wished she’d stop doing things that made her life harder.

“Doctor J, you wanna know what is pleasant for me?” She asked him in a tone full of mischief. He didn’t reply, he knew she’d answer anyway. “I find your concern for me very pleasant. You aren’t like the other doctors I’ve had and not just because you’re still breathing. You really care, don’t you, Doc?”

“Of course I care, Harley. I care about all of my patients.” He could feel his face get warm. He did have a few other patients, all minimum security inmates and all of them boring as hell compared to her. But he did care about them, sort of. More or less.

“Aww and I thought I was special. I guess I should have known better.” Harley gave him a sexy little pout. He shifted in his seat and mentally slapped himself for thinking her pout was sexy. Her pout curled into a smug smile as though she were reading his mind.

“Is there anything we can talk about today that you’ll take seriously? We have three hours available to work together, we should try to make the most of it.” He once again tried to turn the conversation back to mental health.

“You’re right, we should make the most of it. I think I do feel a potential breakthrough is right around the corner, Doctor J. I know you’ve really worked hard to help me these last few months and I appreciate it so I’m going to prove it to you by talking about some of the stuff you’re always bringing up. We could talk about my parents or the Batman. Whatever you want, if you just do me one little favor first.” He was suspicious of her of course, he knew there was no way this offer could be sincere but she was saying all the things he wished she’d say every week when they met. It was hard to resist believing the things you most want to hear from someone even when you knew they were lying.

“You know there’s not much I can do for you with your history of unacceptable behavior, Harley. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh this you can do. It’s my back, Doc. I’ve got a terrible itch right in the center of it. And I’m restrained, as you can clearly see, so it’s just going to be driving me crazy the whole time I’m in here. I won’t be able to concentrate on anything. So can you help me out, Doctor J? Will you scratch my itch for me?”

He expected her to put a little innuendo in her tone at that last part but apparently she thought she’d have more success if she didn’t tease him. She was probably right, he wouldn’t have come near her if she’d said something arousing, though more out of fear for what he might be tempted to do rather than fear of her. He looked at her skeptically and she raised her arms up as high as she could to show that the restraints were on tightly. He got out of his chair and approached her cautiously. Jack looked at her restraints again before he came into her personal space. He couldn’t see anything out of place and decided he was probably safe to do as she asked. There was no point in trying to deal with her once she had decided to be distracted as he knew from past experience. He reached his hand out to scratch her back and he realized he’d never actually touched her before, he heart started to race at the thought. He didn’t know if it was fear or anticipation. Finally he stopped hesitating and scratched the center of her back.

“Oooh Doctor J, that feels soooo good.” She said with a moan. He knew he should stop and walk away from her but he felt an excited chill creep down his spine at the sound of pleasure in her voice.

“Just a little lower, doc and I’ll finally be able to concentrate.” Harley instructed and he moved his arm down to scratch lower, bending down slightly over her. He tried not to look down into her face now that they were so close to each other but then she drew his attention again.

“Hey, Doc, guess what?” She asked in a playful tone.

“What?” He couldn’t move his eyes up from the pretty smile on her lips.

“Headbutt!” And before he had a chance to register what she had just said she slammed her forehead into his nose. The explosion of pain was short lived as the room went black and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack came to he was lying down with his arms over his head. He tried to move them but something stopped him with a metallic clang. He realized his wrists also felt the pressure of something tight around them. Harley had used her cuffs to bind him to the vinyl chaise in his office. He tried pulling again but the chain attaching the cuffs just banged against the metal legs of the chaise and stopped. Ok he was stuck here but at least he was still alive, then he heard a smothered giggle. He was alive but he wasn’t alone, Harley was still here. He tried to lift his head and look around the room but wherever she was, he couldn’t see her with his limited range of movement. Now she didn’t try to hold back her laughter. Why hadn’t she left? Surely this was an escape attempt, so why wasn’t she escaping? He thought back over their interactions and wondered if he’d said or done anything that had condemned him to a slow death. He wouldn’t be the first of her therapists she killed but the others had died fast. He should have been dead already and she should be long gone. What did she have in mind for him instead? He felt a clenching, nauseating burst of fear pass through his body. Her laughter became increasingly manic and even though he knew it was wasted effort, he tried to free his arms again.

“Got somewhere else to be, Doc? Because I’m pretty sure the next two hours of your life are supposed to be all mine. And I want you right where you are.” Harley stepped around to where he could see her. He hadn’t been a therapist for long enough that he could say for certain, but she didn’t look like an inmate trying to escape. She was watching him like a cat watches a mouse just before it pounces. He tried to swallow but his throat felt dry and tight. Jack liked to think he wasn’t a coward but he knew that only an idiot wouldn’t be afraid of what this woman could do.

“You know what I think, Doctor? I think you’re wondering why I’m still here, why I haven’t tried to run off when I’m so free and unrestrained. Am I right?” She asked him, her voice sounded full of barely restrained laughter. He just nodded at her slightly. She approached the end of the chaise that his feet were resting on and pushed his feet away from each other so they fell off the lounge and onto the floor. He watched as she kneeled on the chaise and then stopped to giggle.

“I’m still here because I have a question I need the answer to. Do you think you could do that for me? It’s not going to be easy, there are tricky ethical dilemmas involved but that’s the sort of thing you should be equipped to understand, right Doc?” She smiled at him and fear shot through his body again. Her smile was so hungry and cruel. And then she got onto her hands and knees and crawled towards him. Watching this beautiful woman crawling up between his legs and over his body should have been a turn on but her predatory gaze kept pushing him to want to run and hide. He was trapped, there was no way to escape and nowhere to hide. The best he could hope for was that she got bored with playing with him and left him alive or that she ended it with one quick strike. She didn’t look in the mood to make things quick.

She finally stopped when her face was right over his. This close to her it was impossible to ignore her beauty. Her eyes were so blue, her features all perfect. Her beauty was a mask of course, he knew it hid a vicious killer, but right now the fantasy of what she could be was so much more appealing to think about. Her lips were full and pink and really close to his. The fear coursing through his system started finding itself crowded out by attraction and desire. It was a feeling he’d been fighting since their first session. Before he started treating her he had read all about her and had been sure that he’d never find such a monster attractive but that all changed when he was in the same room with her. He’d felt an almost magnetic draw to her but she was a temptation he dared not give in to. She scared him as much as she thrilled him. He hid behind his professional ethics and his common sense but the truth was that he felt certain if he ever gave in and acted on his attraction to her he would, from that moment on, belong to her completely. The problem with that, beyond the possibility that her madness might be infectious, was that Harley Quinn had a habit of breaking her things and leaving a trail of dead dollies in her wake. Now it looked like she had decided they were going to play together despite how hard he had fought letting this happen.

“So tell me, Doc, what would happen if a doctor here at Arkham slept with his patient? Is that the sort of thing that might get him in trouble?” She asked him while still hovering over his face. Her long blond hair had formed a curtain around his head, all he could see was her. Her pupils were expanding and contracting, it was hypnotic to watch. When he didn’t answer her right away she laughed slapped his cheek lightly. “Doctor J, you still in there?”

He blinked and stopped staring into her eyes. Had he heard her question correctly? “Yes, that would get him into trouble. Professional and legal. Patients can’t give consent.”

“So it would be rape?” She asked. He wondered where this was coming from. He’d never touched her but had someone else? He thought over his colleagues and couldn’t think of one of them he imagined having the balls to try and rape Harley Quinn.

“Yes, even if the patient agreed to it technically it would be rape.” Was this really why she had cuffed him to his own therapy couch?

“What about if the patient was free, maybe she just hadn’t bothered to leave Arkham yet? And say she had the doctor all chained up. And maybe she didn’t say yes, maybe she said, ‘Fuck me, Doctor, I want it so so bad.’ Would that still be rape?” When she finished speaking she lowered her mouth to his but instead of kissing him she gently bit his lower lip. He felt a heavy throb pulse through his cock. When she pulled her mouth away from his she grinned down at him clearly expecting him to answer her.

“I-I… I don’t know. If the doctor is chained up and afraid for his life then maybe it would be rape.” He managed to answer her after some initial hesitancy. It wasn’t really the answer he wanted to give but it was what the last shred of his professionalism demanded he say. Harley looked amused and sat up, straddling his waist and began undoing to buttons of his shirt.

“Maybe? I think we should find out for sure. I’m ready for my session, Doc. I hope you’re still willing to scratch that itch for me.”

She pulled his shirt open and slid her hands down his chest to his abdomen. Her nails scraped across his nipples and he moaned. That made her giggle and do it again. He realized that this was his last chance to try and be her therapist, to try and stop this before it went too far. This whole thing was crazy and if he didn’t want to sink down into madness with his patient he needed to say something now to convince her to stop. He’d just say ‘Ms. Quinn, this is inappropriate, I am your therapist. Please stop immediately.’ Sure, that would at least let her know that this was happening against his will. Now he just had to open his mouth and say it. He lifted his head up to look at her and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a sound he watched her slide further down his body and start to unfasten his belt. Instead of asking her to stop he found himself staring at her as she worked his pants open and slid her hand in. His erection surged into her hand and he threw his head back onto the chaise and groaned. He realized that he had just surrendered himself to Harley Quinn, any attempt to stop this was over as far as he was concerned. He tried to comfort himself with the idea that she was probably going to kill him anyway, he might as well go out with a smile on his face.

“Oh, Doc, you have been holding out on me!” She said with a laugh and gave his cock a firm squeeze. “I’ve been stuck in here for months, horny as hell, and my own therapist was keeping what I really needed from me. If you’d been fucking me this whole time, Doc, I’ll bet you could have done wonders with your behavior modification plans. Think of how many guards’ lives your cock could have saved.”

Jack raised his head back up and looked at her, his intent was to see if she was serious about her desire to have been having sex with him this entire time but he lost his focus as she pulled her Arkham issued scrubs top over her head to expose her large breasts. He didn’t realize he was trying to pull his arms up again until the chain made a loud clanging noise. He laid his head back down on the chaise, if he couldn’t touch them he wasn’t sure he really wanted to look at them either. Oh who was he kidding, he lifted his head back up to look at Harley just as she stood up to take off the bottom half of her Arkham scrubs. Every inch of her was shockingly pale and heartbreakingly beautiful. If he had to concede that she was a monster she was at least the prettiest little monster anyone could imagine.

Before Harley got back on top of him she pulled the top of his pants and boxers down to free his cock and give her access to do whatever she would like to it. A pleasurable shiver went through him at the idea. This feeling of being completely at her mercy sexually was intensely exciting even if there was a lingering bit of fear about his life being in her hands as well. She gave him a look that clearly expressed her own delight at having this power over him. When she climbed back on top of him, she started sliding her already wet folds back and forth over his hardness. Jack decided to stop thinking about what might happen after she had her way with him and just surrendered to the pleasure his body was experiencing. As she increased her pace and started making little squeaks of pleasure he realized he was very close to complete surrender, he attempted to gain control of himself before he ended up pissing off his deadly villainess by coming too fast. He tried to focus on that whole deadly villainess part but perversely his cock didn’t find that as frightening as his brain did. He tried his usual delay technique of doing complicated multiplication problems in his head instead. Math could generally be relied upon to turn the heat down a notch.

Just when Jack thought he had things under control Harley shifted a little so that his cock slid into her body for the first time. Fortunately she stopped moving for a minute or he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from coming. The sensation of being inside her was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He didn’t have a lot of experience with women, he had always been too caught up in working hard in school and getting through his psychiatry training as quickly as he could. Romance had taken a back seat to his intellectual pursuits. The experiences he’d had didn’t prepare him for this, well what could really prepare anyone for this?

“I need you to be a good boy and not come in me, Doc. Arkham doesn’t exactly provide its patients with contraception.” Harley informed him. He hadn’t really thought about that before. She started moving and his pleasure level spiked up dangerously close to causing him to do exactly what she’d just told him not to do.

“Harley, I ….” He tried to warn her that there was no way he was going to be able to hold out for long but she slapped her hand over his mouth and stopped him.

“Shhh, I said don’t come, Doc, no arguments. Just pretend like your life depends on it.” She gave him a cruel smile to remind him that in fact his life did depend on it. He swallowed hard and nodded slightly.

She pulled her hand away and started riding him with abandon now. Watching her bouncing on his cock put even the threat of death out of his mind so he threw his head back down on the chaise so he couldn’t see her anymore. Then he banged his head hard against the vinyl a few times to help clear his mind of the warm, wet, gripping pleasure he was feeling. While he could avoid the delightful sight of her on top of him he couldn’t block out the sound of her cries of pleasure. He was happy she was having a good time, both for her sake and his chances of survival but she was so vocal about it. It was clear that the Arkham guards were nowhere near the treatment room or they just didn’t care what was happening inside. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy. They weren’t really sexy sounds, none of it was something you’d hear in a porn movie. There were shrieks and squeaks and giggles. It was all kind of insane sounding really but it was Harley. They were the sort of sounds she should make when experiencing pleasure and they were erotic and disturbing all at once.

Math, even really hard math was not going to help him through this. Instead he thought it might help to focus on the danger he was in of actually dying. He realized that the more time he’d spent with Harley the less likely he thought it was that she actually would kill him. That was of course a reflection of his own softening feelings toward her and not anything based on Harley Quinn’s history of violence. He decided to go over that history of violence and he found it preoccupied his mind enough to allow him to hold off his orgasm though it was somewhat worrying that it had no effect on his hardness. Harley raked her nails down his chest as she screamed loudly with what he assumed must be pleasure. She stopped moving and he could hear her panting. He risked looking at her and saw a relaxed and vulnerable woman that he suspected no one ever saw outside of this situation. Within seconds that passed and her face became cruel and mischievous again.

“Not bad, Doc. Not bad at all. Next time I’m in Arkham I think I have a whole different treatment plan in mind for us to try out.” She moved forward and his cock slid out of her warmth. He flipped from bereft to forlorn like a word of the day calendar when he realized she was getting dressed and planned to leave him unsatisfied. ‘But alive!’ his brain reminded him, it didn’t cheer him up as much as it should have. When she had dressed she turned back around and looked down at him speculatively as though deciding his fate.

“You look like you still want to have a little fun, Doctor J, did you want to come too?” Harley asked him, her tone nonchalant as though she had no idea what his answer would be. He actually didn’t know how he should answer. Of course he wanted to come but he also didn’t want to say anything that could change his chances of being left alive.

“Yes?” He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a question but he also wasn’t planning on making demands from Harley Quinn right now.

“You don’t sound so sure but you know what, Doc? I’ve watched you sit there for weeks trying to be a proper therapist and prove you aren’t some unqualified kid fresh out of school and all the while your eyes betrayed how you really feel. It was so easy to read the longing in them. You’ve wanted me to do this right from the beginning, haven’t you, Doc?” He nodded at her and she got down on her knees next to the chaise. She wrapped her pale hand around his erection which was still slippery from being inside her and without another word she started stroking his cock while watching his face intently. He considered closing his eyes, her gaze was disconcerting, but he couldn’t look away. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before he finally abandoned his control completely both to the physical sensations and his feelings for the woman kneeling next to him. He loved her. He’d been falling for her for weeks, there was no reason to deny it anymore.

After he came she didn’t linger at his side but she did show him the kindness of fixing his clothes so that when someone finally found him it wouldn’t be obvious what had happened between them. That surprised him, he thought he understood how her mind worked or at least he understood it as much as anyone did and he was sure she would have preferred he be found in the most embarrassing state possible. Was it possible she felt something for him too? He’d hardly considered the possibility when he realized that she was leaving.

“Harley!” He called out to her and she stopped with her hand on the door knob and turned to look at him. He wanted to tell her to be careful but he realized the absurdity of it. He wanted to beg her to stay but he didn’t really want her to be imprisoned here anymore. He was at a loss for what to say and growing impatient with his silence, she turned back to leave.

“Will I see you again?” He finally asked. He didn’t really expect her to answer him but he couldn’t help wanting to let her know that this had meant something to him. In response she turned back to him and while she looked at him a mad giggle started to fight its way out of her mouth. Finally it took over her whole body and she stood there stamping her foot and throwing her head back with a cackle.

“Sure you will, Doc.” She replied when she got control of her laughter. “You’ll see me in your dreams.”

And with that she quickly left the office, shutting the door behind her. The idea that she might be killed or injured in her escape attempt suddenly hit him. He swallowed hard and willed back the urge to cry. She’d be fine, she’d done this a lot. She was more dangerous than anyone who worked here. He felt less worried but there was still an ache in his chest at the idea that he might never see her again outside of his dreams, and she would certainly be haunting them for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arkham security guards found Jack still chained to his therapy sofa when they came to take Harley back to her cell. That meant she had not only managed to escape but had done so in such a way that no one even knew she was gone. That was unusual, she generally preferred a more dramatic exit. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the guards had laughed at finding him chained to his chaise lounge but instead the security team in general seemed to treat him with a little more respect in the days following Harley’s escape. Apparently surviving Harley Quinn had been enough to make him look more like a hero than a fool. He didn’t feel like a hero though. He felt miserable. Oh maybe for the first day or so he’d felt relieved to be alive and sort of thrilled by the experience he’d had. He certainly had been inspired to actively remember his close encounter with his patient more than once. A day. Everyday. But the excitement had worn off quickly and he was left working at Arkham without any idea where in the world this woman who had captured his heart was.

After his initial burst of sexual fantasies, his mind turned to romantic daydreams. In them Harley found him somewhere out in the world, usually his apartment but it could be anywhere he happened to be when the daydream struck. She’d find him and tell him how much she had missed him, how she had realized she had feelings for him too. He didn’t even care if the fantasy turned sexy after that, it was just imagining her profession of love that he savored. As the weeks passed the daydreams stopped making him feel like his heart was going to burst with happiness and started making him feel instead like his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Because every time he had the fantasy now and another day had passed without it coming true he realized it wasn’t going to happen. Harley didn’t love him, she wasn’t coming for him.

As the reality of his situation settled into his mind he wanted nothing more than to erase all thoughts of her from his mind. If he could wipe every feeling for her out of his heart then it wouldn’t hurt so badly, or that’s what he thought anyway. After she’d been gone for a month he finally packed up all his files on her and took them down to the archives to be retrieved by whoever her next therapist was. Then somehow he’d managed to trade on his status as a survivor of an assault by Harley Quinn to get a new therapy sofa for the maximum security treatment room. Not that he went into that room anymore now that he no longer had a patient in that wing but it still bothered him to think about other patients having their sessions in the spot that Harley had fucked him. If he was ever assigned another patient in that part of the asylum he could look forward to a teal vinyl sofa purchased in the early nineties instead of the green sixties monstrosity that had born witness to him giving his heart away to a psycho. A psycho who never called or tried to see him again.

He had resigned himself to a life without Harley Quinn, or so he reminded himself every hour or so with a sigh, when her name was brought up to him during his Monday morning meeting with his supervisor. At first he thought he’d imagined it, that at some point in going over his patient schedule for the week he had started daydreaming about his favorite villainess again. He didn’t say anything but tried to pay better attention to what his supervisor was saying and that’s when he heard the name again. Harley Quinn was back in Arkham.

“I’m sorry, could your repeat the part about Harley Quinn, I must have uh, well that is trauma… you know how it is.” Jack had found that mentioning the trauma of his experience with the Harlequin of Hate was a great way to excuse his moments of day dreaming about her rather than paying attention.

“Well I was saying that the Batman brought Ms. Quinn back to our facility late last night. She’s in the infirmary at the moment and should be there for a few weeks yet. She seems to have resisted her return quite a bit and has some fairly serious injuries as a result. The point was to make you aware of your attacker’s presence in our facility and to discuss how we can best ensure that you don’t have to perpetuate your trauma by encountering her.” Dr. Kravinsky, Jack’s immediate supervisor, repeated the information he had apparently been trying to give Jack moments before. Harley was back. And she was hurt! The news caused an ache to pass through his chest.

“Actually, Dr. Kravinsky, I think it might be beneficial for me to confront Ms. Quinn. Especially now that she is in a weakened state. It would give me some closure to inform her of how her actions effected me.” Jack was clutching at straws but it was pretty easy to justify almost any course of action with psychiatry.

“Are you sure, Jack? She may take your standing up to her as a challenge to do more damage next time. The woman does have a history of not leaving anyone alive, you might be pressing your luck and you have been incredibly fortunate to have survived your first encounter with her.”

“I’m certain. If Harley Quinn wanted to kill me she would have done it already. It’s possible that I made more progress with her than I realized and that’s why she chose to leave me alive. Perhaps if I talk with her now further progress could be made with her. It was her first nonviolent escape, that must mean something.” Jack felt certain he’d talked his way into at least visiting the object of his affection. Former object of his affection. He could probably push it far enough to become her therapist again if he worked hard enough at it. But no need to rush things, she wouldn’t be having sessions again until she was out of the infirmary. His heart clenched again at the thought of how injured she must be.

“You do have a point, perhaps you have had an impact on her but don’t be too optimistic, Jack. No one has ever made any substantial progress with Ms. Quinn. Still if you’d like to visit her in the infirmary you may, I’ll let the medical staff know that you are approved to see her.” Dr. Kravinsky noted something on a clipboard in front of him and then moved on to covering the rest of Jack’s weekly schedule. He tuned it all out, nodding when appropriate but turning his thoughts to his former patient turned temporary lover.

Eventually the meeting ended and he went to his office to prepare himself to see her and to give Dr. Kravinsky time to set up his approval to visit Harley. He used that time to pull the most recent additions to Harley's file up on the Arkham computer system. It wasn’t a truly modern system but they were expected to go completely paperless by the end of the year so all new information about patients was available for the staff to see. She had been brought in by Gotham’s vigilante at three am. Concussion, multiple contusions, dislocated shoulder, fractured ankle. Jesus, he knew that Harley was deadly but he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of hero did all of this to a woman. A fairly small woman at that. Everyone knew that the Batman had all sorts of high tech devices, there wasn’t anything he could use to take Harley down without beating the hell out of her? Jack found himself suddenly hating this man who dressed like a bat and went around pummeling people. He hadn’t been a psychiatrist for long but as far as he was concerned if anyone deserved a cell in Arkham it was Batman.

As soon as his visitor status showed up on her file Jack hurried down to the infirmary. Even though he had read about her injuries he wasn’t prepared for the sight of her. Her lip was split, the bruises were large and black, her arm was in a sling and her ankle in a cast. She was sleeping when he entered the room. She looked like a battered angel, white blond hair shining in the sunlight coming in from the window, everything about her pale and white except for the jarringly dark bruises and bloodied lip. He pulled in a jagged breath and swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat. He couldn’t be seen standing there and crying at the sight of his former patient but it broke his heart to see her like this. If Harley was insane then nothing she did was her fault and yet she was punished for it in every possible way. She was beaten by an insane vigilante who was endorsed by the Gotham City police department. She was bulled and pushed around by the guards here at Arkham and no one took the idea of treating her seriously at all. He wasn’t so sure Harley was the crazy one anymore, it seemed like the whole damn world was crazy and she was just a woman who wasn’t afraid to acknowledge that fact.

“If you’re here for a little slap and tickle, Doc, I’m sorry to say that Batman slapped all the tickle right out of me for the moment. Come back in a few days and I’m sure I’ll be right as rain. We can play doctor. You can kiss all my ouchies and I have ouchies in all sorts of places.” He didn’t know when Harley had woken up to find him staring at her but he was happy to hear that she was her usual sexually aggressive self.

He approached her bed and noticed that not only were her uninjured limbs restrained but so were the ones in a sling and cast. It bothered him to see that but he could see Harley Quinn not letting a little pain in her shoulder keep her from doing as much damage as possible to the infirmary staff. He imagined she was also probably fairly sedated at the moment. He’d been trying for the last couple of weeks to harden his heart to the idea of Harley Quinn but of course the moment he saw her and heard her voice, well, it was all over. If he’d managed to overcome his need for her even a little bit, all that progress was lost now.

“Harley.” He breathed out her name in a despicably love sick tone. She giggled a little and then hissed in pain. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he didn’t want to hurt her and he knew she was covered in bruises. “I’m going to find a way to get you out of here. Batman should be in here instead of you.”

“Really, Doc? That’s a pretty interesting idea, personally I’ve been saying it for years but you put on a costume and rob and few banks and no one takes you seriously anymore.” Harley joked, downplaying her actual crimes quite a lot. He wondered if that’s how she really saw herself, he doubted it.

“Do you really think you could? Get me out of here that is.” She asked as quietly as she could.

“Of course I can, I want to. You don’t belong here, Harley. I can’t stand the idea of seeing you back in the maximum security wing.”

“They’d know who did it, Doc. You’d be throwing everything away for me.” She looked up at him solemnly. Harley was never solemn or somber in any way. It made him feel special to have her take his offered sacrifice so seriously. If it took giving up his career to get her out of here he’d do it. What was the point of a career in a madhouse that didn't attempt to treat its patients anyway?

“That’s alright, I don’t want to stay here either, I want to go with you.” He felt his cheeks get warm with his confession and looked down from her face to where his fingers were fidgeting with the leather of her restraints on the hospital bed.

“That’s a pretty thought, Doc. I could have my own psychiatrist on call 24 hours a day. You’d have me cured in no time.” Her tone was bitter and dismissive. He looked back to her face and saw her looking away from him with a pout on her face.

“I don’t mean it like that. You don’t need to be cured, I like you just as you are.” As soon as he spoke the words she turned her face back to him and flashed him a big sweet smile. She even batted her lashes a little. He was fairly certain she was playing with him but he didn’t mind.

“Okay, Doctor J. You get me out of here and you can come with me.” She promised him. He just smiled at her and nodded. He was going to run away with Harley Quinn. He just had to break her out of Arkham first.


	4. Chapter 4

A nurse interrupted their conversation to inject something into Harley’s IV line and then proceeded to shoo Jack out of the room so the inmate could rest. He doubted the nurse really cared about Harley’s condition but probably got to take a break when the inmate was sedated. He didn’t argue but went back to his office. After thinking over his options for an escape plan he went back to the archives to retrieve Harley Quinn’s extensive patient file, including the past paper work that hadn’t been scanned into the computer system yet. After digging through the various folders inside he found what he was looking for. Two therapists before Dr. Napier, Harley’d had a doctor who did a thorough investigation into all of her escapes in an effort to better understand how her mind worked. Harley had of course used him as a human shield during her next escape. Jack hoped that finally being part of one of her escapes gave the man some sense of professional satisfaction before he shuffled off this mortal coil.

Of course Harley had escaped a couple of times since the file was completed but it was a good start. Jack read through the information for the next hour. His admiration for Harley only increased after what he read, her mind was so unique and inventive. After a brief interruption to check in on one of his patients who had been acting out in the rec room, Jack spent the rest of his day walking around Arkham with the file of Harley’s escapes in hand; just checking to see what changes her behavior had wrought at the asylum. It was amazing that every gap in security had been corrected after she left but she still kept managing to come up with new ideas. Now his own cleverness was going to be tested as he would have to come up with a new idea of his own. His first step was to ask for some time off. That was incredibly easy to get, he just let Dr. Kravinsky know that seeing Harley again had brought his trauma back to the forefront and he needed some time off to process it.

With his time off he put his own clever and creative mind to work. He wanted to be with Harley, really be in her life and as a native of Gotham he knew that meant more than just following her around like a lovesick puppy dog. Villains spent time with other villains. Villains in Gotham were generally very flashy and difficult to ignore. Harley was the Clown Princess of Crime, he had to become the Clown Prince of Crime if he wanted any chance at winning her heart. It took very little time to create a look, he just listened to the voice at the back his mind that had always been there encouraging him to make crazy choices instead of the socially acceptable ones and chose the most garish and flashy clothing he could. As he tried on his suit of purple with accents of green and bright orange he realized that while the clothes might make the man, the man still looked otherwise uninspiring.

His face and hair were still that of Jack Napier, boring psychiatrist. Whoever this new person he was turning himself into was, he wasn’t boring. Changing that would need to wait until it was time to break Harley out of Arkham. He had to be this person a little while longer, until his current life was just a bad dream he could forget someday. But he wouldn’t forget all of Jack Napier’s skills. When Jack was in college he’d done particularly well in all of his chemistry classes. It was important to understand the way the brain reacted to chemicals, both the ones produced by the body and those manufactured by man since most of modern psychiatry was done through the use of psychotropic drugs. And Jack had been particularly good at understanding all things related to chemistry.

As a joke during his first year in medical school he had helped some older students create a laughing gas. Oh it wasn’t like nitrous at all, it was not so pleasant, but it did force the person breathing it in to smile the biggest smile of their life and laugh uncontrollably. Even as he was creating the gas that little voice in the back of his mind had told him how easy it would be to make the gas lethal. He hadn’t listened then but it was very easy to remember now what else would be needed to make his laughing gas a real killer. He didn’t have access to the chemicals needed at this point in his life but nothing in his gas was restricted or controlled, it would be easy enough to acquire what he needed legitimately and if that didn’t work out, well he was about to start a life of crime; why not begin it with theft?

Having begun to find his new persona and having mostly planned a siege on Arkham like the asylum had never seen before, Dr. Jack Napier returned to work. He didn’t want to break Harley out until she was healed enough to leave and he still had a lot of work to do in creating his killer laughing gas and preparing it for use in the break out. He was no longer Harley’s therapist and didn’t have much of an excuse to go to the infirmary to see her but he keep an eye on her patient file in the computer. Her health updates were very good, she seemed to heal extremely quickly. Her behavior reports were much less positive but that was to be expected. It seemed that she had bitten everyone in the infirmary and sent one nurse home with a concussion after she managed to kick her in the head hard with her cast. Really though, no one had died so all in all she was on her best behavior.

Jack’s own behavior was much more erratic. He did his job, more or less; but no matter what he was doing, in the back of his mind he was always thinking of her. He couldn’t really understand why he was unable to get her out of his mind but it was true. He thought he’d been in love before but it had never been anything like this. Jack sometimes felt like he couldn’t breathe, his feelings for her swelled up within him and made him feel like he was suffocating. And he wasn’t sleeping much which didn’t help him think straight. When he tried to go to sleep he found his thoughts of her becoming so blatantly erotic that he couldn’t slow his brain down and rest. It didn’t matter how many times he got himself off, he still wanted her. When he was finally exhausted enough to fall into a light sleep he dreamed of her of course, but they were never good dreams, they were frightening. In his most recent one he was holding her in his arms and about to kiss her when she looked him in the eyes and he saw her madness there. Not the impression of madness but a concrete manifestation of what her crazed mind must be like. He heard someone scream “Run!” and he had woken up immediately. He realized in the early moments after, when the dream was clearest, that the voice he’d heard had been his own.

The other doctors at Arkham hadn’t said anything about his changing behavior but they had sensed something was wrong. People who had been friendly enough before avoided him now. He was stared at strangely and conversations stopped when he entered the room. Dr. Kravinsky looked like he wanted to say something to him at their most recent meeting but had kept to the regular meeting notes instead. He wondered if he was the first of Harley’s doctors to be affected by her or if this was something they had seen before. No, surely if this had happened before someone would say something to him. He stumbled through his work like a zombie and found himself laughing a lot. Not at anything exactly, just laughing. Maybe it was the exhaustion but sometimes he couldn’t stop the howl of laughter that came pouring out of him. He was out of control and he knew it, but when he went to his apartment at night and could take off his Jack Napier costume, he became himself again. His new self. Then he felt, not in control but good, he felt really, really good. And what would control do for him anyway? He wanted to give his control over to her, he wanted to give everything he was to her.

After a couple of weeks of barely holding onto his sanity at work he found a note on his desk when he arrived at his office. He expected it to be a summons to see Dr. Kravinsky or even perhaps an order to take some more time off and get himself together but it was neither. It was a request from the infirmary that he go and visit Harley Quinn, she was apparently asking to see him and making life more challenging for the staff there until they promised to get him down to see her. He smiled when he read that, she wanted to see him. His heart skipped a couple of beats and he just stood there staring at the note with a dumb smile on his face until he realized he could be in the infirmary staring at Harley with a dumb smile on his face instead. He rushed down to the medical wing and was met with relieved looks and quickly shown into the patient’s room. Harley was staring away from the door towards the small window in her room and didn’t turn to look at him when he came in.

“Harley?” He called her name hoping she’d look at him. The note… hadn’t she wanted to see him? “They told me you wanted to see me.”

She turned her head towards him and he flashed back to the dream where he’d seen her madness. Her eyes were angry and wild but the only voice in his head said “Come” and it was her voice. Or maybe she’d said it out loud, he didn’t know. He approached her, never breaking eye contact. He couldn’t look away, he had some mad idea that if he stared into her eyes for long enough he could be pulled into them, be pulled into her mind and he found himself longing for that.

“Did you forget about something, Doc?” Harley snapped at him. Her angry tone shook him out of his obsessive thoughts about her.

“What do you mean? I know I haven’t been by to visit but I’m not your therapist anymore.” He explained to her, assuming that she might have thought he had forgotten about her, as though that were possible.

“I don’t need a visitor, Doctor J, I need to get out of here. You do remember promising me that, don’t you?” She asked him in a sweetly poisonous tone.

“Of course I do. I have been getting things ready. I didn’t forget what I told you. I’m just waiting until you are healed and ready to move.” He found his hand reaching out to touch hers but he didn’t think he should and pulled back. Before he got far from her hand she grabbed his with the tips of her fingers, as far as she could reach with her restraints and gave him a sincere look.

“I’m ready to move now. Get me out of this fucking place before I really do lose my mind.” He nodded at her and then moved his hand to encompass her smaller one. “I’m serious, Doc. I want out. Tonight if you can.”

“You know I’m not exactly him anymore.”

She gave him a speculative look. “It doesn’t matter who you are, Puddin’, so long as you get me out of here. How else can we be together?”

“Puddin’?” He hated to dislike a term of endearment from Harley but it wasn’t really the most impressive nickname.

“Well you’re sweet and delicious and I just want to eat you up.” She explained in a seductive tone and looked up at him with desire. He felt a shiver of pleasure.

“I’ll get you out tonight.” He promised her and squeezed her hand. She beamed a glorious smile at him.

“What a good boy.” She purred at him and let go of his hand to let him know he was dismissed. He heard her giggling madly to herself as he walked away.

After his talk with Harley and his pledge to free her that very night he left Arkham without even bothering to clear it with anyone first. He had a lot to do in a short time and didn’t plan on coming into work the next day anyway. The laughing gas was ready, that wasn’t a problem but he needed to finish his transformation into a suitable companion for his harlequin. He had given his final appearance a lot of thought over the last two weeks. In a town where the “good guys” wore capes and masks while fighting crime with teenage boys as sidekicks there really was no limit to how creative a villain could get with his appearance. Still he wanted to look like he belonged to Harley, or rather belonged with her, so Jack decided to look to her for inspiration and bought some clown make up and a kit to bleach his hair white like hers.

He didn’t really know how her skin had been bleached but the make-up would have to do for him. Having never bleached his hair before he must have made a misstep because his black hair was now a dark green color. He was upset at first but then he thought it might be just the thing to really set off his purple suit. When he tried his outfit on he was very pleased with the effect. He didn’t know if he could repeat the process but in the end he liked the green hair a lot. He kept the face make up simple; white covering his face, red at the lips and a bit of black to accent his eyes. He stepped back and looked at the total costume in the mirror. He couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. It was perfect. Now he just needed a name.

“Well who are you?” He asked his reflection in the mirror. He tried to think of some aliases that would work well with his Harlequin of Hate. “The Jester of Genocide? No, I’ve never killed anyone, seems like quite a leap to start throwing the word genocide around.”

He thought about it and then pointed to his reflection, “You’re the Ace of Knaves!”

Jack shook his head and sighed. No, that wouldn’t do either. He took a deep breath and stared into the eyes of his own reflection. “You’re just some joker in a purple suit who’s in love with an insane clown.”

And it was true, that’s exactly what he was so that was exactly who he would be. The Joker. The Joker who loved the most dangerous villainess in the city, if not the world. He finally smiled at his reflection again, it was perfect. From now on this was the man he would be, for her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Joker walked through Arkham Asylum only moments after setting off smoke bombs full of his laughing gas. He had of course treated himself with an antidote to the effects of the gas. He wasn’t an idiot, he wouldn’t release a killer gas without making sure it couldn’t hurt him or Harley, he’d brought a syringe of the antidote for her as well. Looking around at the effects of the gas he saw people everywhere laughing their heads off. It wasn’t a joyous laugh, it was a cruel painful sounding laugh. Seeing his former coworkers and patients breathing in the toxin and gasping out agonizing laughter as their faces pulled into large tight smiles made him feel….well it made him feel like laughing too. Everywhere the sounds of laughter rang off the walls and, as though penetrating his skin, it forced his own laughter out of his body to join in with the cacophony. Some of them started dropping dead as the gas made its way through their system and that just made the Joker laugh harder. He’d never killed anyone before and he thought it was going to be hard and upsetting but it was all just so damn funny!

The Joker made his way toward the infirmary to free his beloved Harley from her restraints and finally make good on his promise to break her out. He was still laughing until he approached the infirmary and heard laughter coming from there as well. He had purposefully not set any of the smoke bombs off near the infirmary in order to keep Harley safe but he must have not realized how the ventilation system would affect the way the gas moved through the facility. Fear gripped him and stopped his laughter as he ran to Harley’s room to see if there was time for his antidote to help her. He passed dead and dying nurses and finally threw open the door to her room. There was no laughter here, perhaps he was already too late. He felt tears pricking his eyes as he slowly walked over to her bed. She was laying there with her eyes closed but no smile forced onto her face from the gas, was it possible she was simply asleep? As though she heard the question he’d asked in his mind she opened her eyes at that moment. He’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life than a living breathing Harley Quinn at that moment and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Doctor J?” She asked while looking him up and down. It only took a moment before her moment of confusion turned to a pleased look. “No, not Doctor J. Someone much more interesting.”

“The Joker.” He replied simply, still staring at her and taking in the fact that she was ok. How was she ok?

“I like it but I think I’ll still call you my Puddin’.” She said with a giggle but the giggle quickly left feminine and flirty and became intense and mad. He wasn’t sure if it was the mad laughter or her claiming him as hers but he felt his cock start to harden. He briefly wondered if Harley would let him fuck her here before they left. “You must have told a great joke, Puddin’, I can still hear them rolling in the aisles.”

The Joker realized Harley had no idea why the sound of howling laughter could be heard everywhere in the asylum. He smiled at her and started laughing, it had been quite a joke and he hoped it was enough to prove to her that he belonged to her. "Want to come and see how good I am at putting smiles on people’s faces?”

“Sure, but you’ve got to undo the restraints first.” She smiled at him sweetly but there was something in her eyes, a sort of cruel eagerness. As he started to undo the first restraint a little lingering part of Jack Napier still in his mind became afraid that when Harley was free she might just kill him and leave on her own after all. He refused to look back in her face and show her the doubt he felt, instead he stayed focused on freeing her. If she didn’t take him with her, she might as well kill him.

When all the restraints were off Harley quickly sat up in the bed and pulled off her sling. He couldn’t imagine how she had healed so quickly but she seemed to be in very little pain. He realized her cast on her ankle was going to keep her from walking and wondered if there was something around that he could cut it off with. He was still staring down at it when she spoke to him.

“I think you’re going to have to carry me. I don’t know how you got in here but it’s possible the police are on their way, we should go now.” He looked back into her face and then nodded. He doubted the police had been called but you never knew.

“I used a toxic gas, I have an antidote for you so it won’t affect you.” He pulled the syringe out of his pocket and held it up to her.

“Don’t worry about that, Puddin’, there’s not a whole lot that affects me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck so he could pick her up and carry her but he lost his focus as soon as she touched him and just stared into her face longingly. So she kicked him in the knee with her cast and he laughed with her as he lifted her out of the bed and carried her out of the infirmary. Soon their laughter was drowned out by the anguished laughter of the last few living members of the Arkham staff.

“I’ve busted out of this place an awful lot, but this is definitely the most romantic escape I’ve ever heard of. I love what you’ve done with the place by the way, I always thought it could use more laughter. And more stiffs.” She told him as he felt her fingers slide up into the hair at the nape of his neck. A pleasurable chill ran down his spine at her touch. He was so distracted he almost tripped over a dead orderly.

They made it out of the asylum without any trouble or attempted intervention by any sort of security officers or police personnel. As far as the Joker could tell everyone in Arkham was either dead or dying. His first kill had been more prolific than most people could claim, he smiled at that thought. He didn’t really care about killing people. Oh it had been funny to watch them laugh and grin their ghastly grins but he was really indifferent to whether they lived or died. What he did care about was that he had impressed Harley and he could tell that he really had. That filled him with a profound sense of pride. If killing people in large numbers as creatively as possible caught her eye then that would be what he did best from now on.

The Joker drove Harley Quinn away from Arkham Asylum in Dr. Jack Napier’s car. She didn’t say much other than to give him directions to where they were headed but he didn’t mind, he was too pleased to still be with her. He had wanted desperately to believe her promise that he could go with her if he broke her out of the asylum but a part of him had doubted her sincerity though he was ashamed to admit to his lack of faith in her. When she wasn’t telling him where to go she was hanging her head out the window and laughing madly, clearly very happy to be free of the asylum. He was surprised when they left the city proper and headed out to a wealthy community on the outskirts of town. They passed large properties with stately homes and gated entrances. Finally they were nearing the point where the houses were giving way to forested land and Harley directed him to turn into a tree lined driveway. It eventually ended at a run-down Edwardian mansion with a large greenhouse next to it. All the plant life around the house was overgrown and if plants could be said to look menacing, these were. It didn’t seem like the sort of place Harley Quinn would want to live. He’d imagined an abandoned amusement park or repurposed toy factory. Something fun, not this cliché of a haunted mansion.

“Don’t worry, it’s nicer on the inside. Sort of.” Harley said to him as he quietly stared at the building in front of them.

“I’m sure it is, it just doesn’t look like your sort of place.”

“Well it’s not exactly my Barbie Dreamhouse but it’s a good place to lay low for a while. At least B-man won’t bother me out here.” She explained. It still seemed strange to him but he just carried her into the house without arguing with her.

He felt like he was being watched everywhere they went as soon as they exited the car and while it was probably his imagination he was almost sure the plants were moving on their own. He tried to convince himself that it was just the wind but he couldn’t feel the breeze on his skin at all. When they got inside the dilapidated building, which was maybe marginally nicer on the inside though no less creepy, she directed him to carry her to a room not far from the door. Once they were in the room she told him to put her down and she hobbled around the room holding onto the walls and other surfaces, apparently looking for something. The room looked like something from a horror movie. There were dark stains around the walls and floor that he was sure must be blood and there were evil looking tools scattered around the room. Most of them also had dark splatters of dried blood covering their surfaces.

“Ah ha!” Harley cried out triumphantly while holding up a rusty looking bone saw. She hobbled to a chair and began sawing away at her cast with her tongue sticking out of one side of her mouth. She looked adorable.

“Do you want me to do that for you?” He offered. She didn’t look up at him but chuckled a little.

“That’s ok, Puddin’, I think I can handle it.”

“Back already?” He heard someone call out from the hallway and then a woman with red hair and greenish skin walked into the room they were in. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him and then narrowed with suspicion.

“Who the fuck are you?” She demanded. Jack waited a moment to see if Harley said anything to this person but she just kept sawing away at her cast, ignoring the other two people in the room. Apparently he was on his own with this.

“I’m the Joker, I’m Harley’s partner in crime.” He answered, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Upon hearing his answer Harley let out a melodic laugh but didn’t contradict him and the redhead crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood a little taller. Her displeasure at his answer was written all over her now angry face.

“She already has a partner in crime.” She said while glaring at him. Without shifting her eyes away from him she asked, “Who is this clown, Harley?”

“He’s the Joker, he’s the one who busted me out. Don’t worry Red, we got away clean, no cops or bats followed us.”

Whether she was avoiding commenting on the partner in crime thing on purpose or not he didn’t know but just then she threw the saw aside and pried the sides of the cast apart until it split and came away from her leg. She dropped the plaster pieces and stood up carefully, experimenting with putting weight on her injured ankle. The Joker rushed over to her side and put an arm around her to support her in case her ankle was still injured. She didn’t push him away and he couldn’t help sneaking a look at the redhead’s face. It was still angry and he flashed a smug smile at her in response. He didn’t know why he was so determined to make an enemy out of this woman who was clearly some sort of important person in Harley’s life but something told him she was competition in some way for Harley’s affection. He had sacrificed too much and come too close to achieving his goal to let anyone get in his way now.

“You can’t just bring stray men home like they are puppies, Harley. We’ve talked about this.”

“You’ve talked about it Red, I’ve mostly just nodded my head and then ignored you. And he’s not a stray, I’m keeping this one.” Harley gave him a look of, well, not affection but approval. It was almost as good. “You should have seen what he did at the asylum, Red. There were bodies everywhere and every one of them smiling.”

“Fine but if he pisses me off I’m feeding him to my plants. And I feel really certain he’s going to piss me off.” The redhead turned and left the room, leaving Harley and the Joker alone for the first time. Without the distraction of annoying her friend he found himself unable to stop staring at his beautiful villainess.

“C’mon, Puddin’, I can’t wait to get out of this Arkham infirmary gown and even though you aren’t a doctor anymore you should probably give me a once over just to make sure I don’t need any further medical attention.” She bit her lower lip and gave him a heated look that made it clear that playing doctor would not in any way be about her medical condition.

He swept her up into his arms quickly while she gave a happy shriek and he carried her out of the blood splattered room and off to a bedroom she gave him directions to. The room was a chaotic mess of black and red clothing scattered everywhere, toys, and weapons. He sat her down on the bed and she immediately pulled the Arkham issued hospital gown over her head and threw it across the room. He knew he should probably be doing something but he couldn’t stop staring at her. She was so beautiful and he found himself dropping to his knees in front of her and just staring up at her in awe. She giggled, clearly finding his lovesick behavior ridiculous. He felt a blush start to warm his face and tried unsuccessfully to pull his eyes away from her face. Amusement lingered in her eyes but instead of continuing to laugh at him she spread her legs wide and slid down on the bed a little so that her pussy was just inches away from his face. It was clear what she wanted and he was more than happy to have a taste of her.

He approached her body with reverence. This was Harley Quinn; there was no one more dangerous or, in his opinion, more beautiful. He covered her mound with light kisses before spreading her outer lips to continue his worshipful touches. It wasn’t that this wasn’t sexually exciting for him, he was harder than he could ever remember being, but he couldn’t stop viewing it as a religious experience. Perhaps it was all the time he had spent obsessing over her but to actually be touching her now felt spiritual. He licked her folds slowly, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. He was gently running his tongue around her clit when she abruptly sat up and pushed his face away.

“You really are just as sweet as can be, Puddin’, but sweet ain’t gonna get the job done.” She pushed him backwards. Hard.

Harley was a lot stronger than a woman her size should be and he landed on his back on the floor. Before he could sit back up she was on top of him and pinning his shoulders down with her legs. She lowered her pussy down onto his face and started grinding her wet folds against his mouth. He was completely surrounded by the taste and smell and heat of her body. She cried out when her clit bumped against his nose as she rode his face. When he overcame his initial shock over finding himself in this position he felt a moment of shame for not having pleased her with his first attempt but he pushed that aside and resolved to make up for it now. She clearly wanted more from him and he was happy to give her everything. He pushed his tongue into her opening and started licking and thrusting in and out of her slit as fast and hard as he could. She was really screaming and moaning now and he could feel her pussy juice start to run down his chin as she grew more and more excited.

He hadn’t been able to breathe all that well when she first sat on his face but when he pulled his tongue out of her pussy and started sucking and licking her clit she clamped her thighs against the sides of his face hard and bore down as her orgasm approached so that now he really couldn’t breathe at all. As he became more desperate for air he sucked harder at her clit and let his teeth scrape against it just a little. His villainess apparently didn’t mind a little pain because she started bucking fast against his face while screaming loudly enough they could probably hear her back in Gotham. He was happy to have made her come but hoped there was some chance he would not actually be smothered to death by Harley on their first real night together. Fortunately she sort of slithered back along his body until she was resting her head against his chest and panting. Every few seconds she let out a quiet little moan that went straight to his still hard cock.

Eventually she sat up and gave him a sweet look and a little kiss. It was their first kiss and even though he was the Joker now and not the romantic psychiatrist he had once been, feeling her lips on his filled him with delight and that delight expressed itself in a burst of joyous laughter that after a few seconds Harley joined in on. While they laughed together she jumped up and pulled him off the floor. She started undressing him so he stopped laughing and helped her. When he was undressed she pulled him onto the bed with her and still swooning from their first kiss he kissed her again. She indulged him for a moment; and it did seem like an indulgence, he could tell her heart wasn’t really in it. She pulled away from his kiss but he was too desperate for more and he tried to find her lips with his again. Before he could make contact she grabbed his face in a strong grip and gave him a cold look.

“Puddin’? Either fuck me hard or get out of the bed.” She pushed his face away and then wiggled around so she could pull a condom out of the nightstand next to the bed, she put it into his hand and looked at him expectantly.

He decided now was not the time to analyze Harley’s issues with intimacy and did what she wanted. Despite having had sex with her before the feeling of being inside her again was nearly too much for him. He’d desired her before their first sexual encounter but he hadn’t developed the obsession he had now. He had to shake off the desire to get reverent with her again. At least with the condom he didn’t think he had to fear for his life if he got overly excited. Then again coming before he got her off would probably be a deadly mistake. He put that thought out of his mind for the moment and focused on doing what she had asked, he fucked her hard. Before long the room was filled with the sound of her headboard slamming into the wall and her shrieks of pleasure. She had her hands wrapped around his biceps to provide leverage for her to meet every thrust and her nailed were embedded in his flesh. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the thought of her drawing blood but his control faltered for a moment.

He needed to either figure out some way to dramatically lessen his own excitement or increase hers. Fucking the beautiful woman you are obsessed with is a difficult situation to reduce the pleasure of so he went with the second option. He moved his mouth down to one of her nipples and sucked and licked it forcefully. Harley got louder and he could tell from her breathing that she was getting close. He let her feel his teeth lightly clamp onto the hard pink flesh and it was enough to push her over the edge. As he felt her pussy clench around him, he decided that surely now it was ok for him to lose control without facing any life threatening consequences. He came with her screaming out her own release in his ear and it was the most pleasurable experience of his life. Nothing he’d ever known compared to this moment. He looked at her adoringly and observed that she was in that brief moment after coming where she looked calm and vulnerable so he took advantage of it and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss and his heart swelled. Harley Quinn would love him someday, he just knew it.

After a few more sweet moments they separated and Harley seemed to lose complete interest in him as she turned away from him and quickly went to sleep. She hadn’t told him to leave so he assumed he could stay. For a few minutes he laid there watching her sleep, wishing he could touch her but not wanting to wake her. Then he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling and thought about his day. He’d killed dozens of people today and helped the most wanted villainess in Gotham City escape her asylum prison. Now he was laying in her bed, his arms covered in bloody half-moons from her nails and the taste of her still on his tongue. He imagined her returning his love, showing him some real affection. The Joker felt a twinge of pain shoot through his chest at the idea that this might never happen. He wasn’t entirely sure that she was even capable of love. Before his thoughts could turn maudlin Harley turned over in her sleep and wrapped her body around his. He tried to hold completely still so that he didn’t wake her and cause her to move. After a minute she snuggled closer to him and he relaxed and started to breathe again. He carefully moved his arm to wrap it around her back and then sighed contentedly. Harley Quinn might already love him just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it let me know in the comments! Also an extra thank you to Ilmethll for patiently answering all the questions I had about your gift story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.


End file.
